Scaredy's Relationships
Boxer When Scaredy first met Boxer, Boxer said that Scaredy was his hero due to defeating Timothy the number zero. Scaredy saw Boxer as an average friend but as time went on and Scaredy saw Boxer hanging with his crush, Freedom, he started to grow annoyed with Boxer. When he found out that Boxer was working with Freedom to destroy Harry, he immediately started to hate him. During the battle to save Harry, Scaredy and Boxer died along with Lena, Taylor, Dread, and Freedom. When they were in train heaven, Boxer, Lena, and Taylor were captured by Black Licorice and his gang. Scaredy and his new bat friend, Tiffany, saw the three trucks were going to get blown up and they rushed to the rescue. After they won the battle, Scaredy forgave Boxer for his evil deeds and the two began friends. When Scaredy saw a magical portal that could allow them to leave train heaven, he was quick to tell Boxer that they had an opportunity to get back to the living world. Boxer has quickly worked his way up to Scaredy's best friend. Scaredy looks out for Boxer and knows his best bud will always support or help him with any kind of problem or situation. Tiffany When Scaredy arrived at train heaven, he slept under a coal hopper and was woken up the next morning by some coal spilling on him. Tiffany had landed on the hopper and triggered the coal. The magical bat peeked down at him and both were given a fright. Scaredy accidently hit Tiffany, throwing her into a wall, injuring her wing. Scaredy sang a little song to make her feel better and the two quickly became friends. When Scaredy decided to save Boxer, Lena, and Taylor from some dynamite, Tiffany was right by his side during the rescue and the following battle. Tiffany is now a loyal pet/companion for Scaredy. Scaredy likes to make sure Tiffany stays safe and happy. When Scaredy discovered a way to leave train heaven, he promised to take Tiffany with him. Freedom When Scaredy first met Freedom, he gained a crush on her and tried to spend any free moment he had with her. But he was horrified when he discovered Freedom's plan to destroy all truck leaders and get every single truck to obey her. He started to hate her from that moment and led the good Furness trucks in an attack on Freedom and the bad trucks. Freedom tried to attack Harry but Scaredy was quick to bash her away, causing the evil brakevan to fall into some molten slag and die. Scaredy unfortunately fell into the slag too. When he ended up in train heaven, he was shocked to see Dread and Freedom team up in order to defeat him. Scaredy now hates Freedom with all his heart and will never say anything nice about her ever again. Harry Scaredy sees Harry as a very reliable leader and thinks he's the best truck to lead the gang. When Harry died, Scaredy came up with a song about how without their leader, the trucks couldn't do anything. When Yong Bao said there was a way to bring Harry back, Scaredy did everything in his power to help bring back his leader and friend. He was overjoyed when Harry was brought back to life. A few weeks later, Scaredy was given the honor of being Harry's right hand truck but didn't get the chance to do anything before the trucks were attacked and Scaredy was found by Slimy and Rotten and brought to the Furness Kingdom. Slimy When Scaredy and his friends were attacked by Dread and his cronies, Scaredy fell down a hill and was found by Slimy and Rotten. The two brought Scaredy to the Furness Kingdom and said he had defeated Timothy the number zero by stealing a talisman. Slimy said Scaredy was her hero and new leader. As Scaredy spent time in the Furness Kingdom, Slimy started to develop feelings for Scaredy (Though Scaredy didn't know this). When Scaredy uncovered Freedom's evil plan, he went to find Slimy and some of the other trucks. He was very grateful when Slimy agreed to help him and got all the other trucks to join him. When Scaredy accidently fell into some molten slag and died, he spent his days in train heaven thinking about Slimy and all his other friends. Now as Scaredy is currently looking for a way out of heaven, he is looking forward to being reunited with Slimy and everyone else. A little while after his return from Train Heaven, Scaredy officially chose Slimy as his girlfriend. Dread Scaredy had never liked Dread. His first encounter with Dread was when Dread and his henchmen knocked Wally, Danny, and Danielle into a gap in a new bridge. Scaredy has battled Dread time and time again but Dread doesn't see him as a super big enemy compared to Harry. However, when Timothy the number zero told Dread to attack Scaredy who had recently stolen a talisman belonging to Timothy, Dread made Scaredy his main priority. Despite his dislike of the yellow truck with a scar, Scaredy was shocked and a bit upset when Freedom had Dread dumped off the side of a cliff and into some molten slag. Scaredy faced off against Dread in train heaven and was determined to not let him stop him from getting back home. During their time in Train Heaven, Dread began to change his ways and saved Scaredy from falling into a river of lava. Scaredy now believes Dread is heading down a much better path. Scaredy soon found out that Dread was working as a shadow guardian for him and was grateful for his help. Timothy the number zero Scaredy never knew Timothy the number zero until he was brought to the Furness Kingdom and was told the story of Timothy by Albert and the Furness trucks. Before this happened though, Scaredy took a trip to the abandoned Ulfstead castle to fight Dread and his gang and during the battle, Scaredy found a talisman near a tunnel. He didn't know it belonged to Timothy who was hiding in the nearby tunnel and took it as a little souvenir. Later, when Scaredy died and went to Train Heaven, he finally met Timothy as he and his friends were heading towards a portal exit. Scaredy derailed Timothy easily and defeated Timothy's friends, The Negatives, without breaking a sweat. Scaredy is sure he will see Timothy again and is ready to take him on when the time comes. Albert Scaredy met Albert when he was brought to the Furness Kingdom by Slimy and Rotten. Albert said that Scaredy was a hero for defeating Timothy the number zero. During his time in the Furness Kingdom, Scaredy didn't interact with Albert much but Albert was happy that Scaredy was doing a great job as leader of the Furness trucks as shown when Scaredy and some of his friends stopped a runaway burning log car from crashing into the lumber yard. All in all, Scaredy saw Albert as a good friend. But it's possible that Scaredy doesn't like him now that Albert is evil and plans to get rid of the Sodor Kingdom. Archie Scaredy became good friends with Archie when the box car with an arched face rolled out of the factory. The two have worked together on numerous occasions and enjoy each other's company. Scaredy thinks Archie is unique since he has an arched face and Archie has helped Scaredy feel brave during some scary or troubling times. Category:Relationships Category:Medieval misadventures